


I'll Be Good; Stay With me

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Warming, Commissioned Work, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Galra have dicks and vaginas, Half Incubus Keith (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, Kendak, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Worker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keith is a concubine for the Galra Empire. Being half Galra and half Incubus meant that he had the stamina to please multiple commanders and soldiers. There's only one in the empire that Keith actually enjoyed sleeping with; one commander than made his work more enjoyable.





	I'll Be Good; Stay With me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a requested piece brought to you by [MizuLeKitten](https://mizulekitten.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! they had an au that they wanted to be brought into life and i happily supplied them with it. it was so fun to write and i hope they enjoy it and everyone else who reads it. definitely check out their tumblr if you want more information for the au they had come up with. ♥

_“Fuck,_ that felt _good.”_

Keith tried not to roll his eyes. It may have felt good for the commander, but it hadn’t felt good for himself.

This was the third in a row who had used him as a personal fuck toy. He supposed that was what his job entailed, but he didn’t have to be happy about it. While he didn’t need sex to be pleasurable for him to sate his “hunger”, he liked enjoying it. What was the point of having sex if he couldn’t have fun?

He let out a little sigh as the cock left him. The door closed without another word said to him. Keith preferred that—he hated the small talk with his clients and wanted to avoid it. The few he did knew only wanted to talk about the conquest of planets, a topic that he didn’t care for. At least that was the last client of the night. There were other things that Keith needed to attend to—things that were more important than getting fucked by some ungrateful fucks.

Jumping out of the bed, Keith grabbed a damp washcloth and cleaned himself up. He pulled on his flimsy looking “clothes” before looking at himself in the mirror.

It seemed to himself that he had gotten a little slimmer. Keith looked over the small horns that curved back then looked down his thin body. His tail was curled around his leg, slipping between his thighs. The clothes he wore were more like strips of ribbons to hide his cock, chest, and ass. It was easier for him to slip in an out of them whenever someone wanted to fuck him. Keith turned his back to the mirror, fluttering his wings to stretch them out. At least he looked presentable enough.

Carefully, Keith slipped out of his room. The halls were empty as he walked through them, but he always made sure to keep an eye out for any commander walking by. The commanders never considered him “off the clock”—as far as they were concerned, he was always available for work.

It bothered him, but there was nothing that he could do. Keith could stay in the compound if he spread his legs and moaned like a cheap whore.

He walked to the other side of the compound. His fingers pressed a button, sliding a door open and allowing him to slip inside. The room was free from the scent of sex and sweat. It smelled clean and sterile which wasn’t great, but it was better than what his own room smelled like. Keith would choose this smell over any other. Even the bed was clean and neatly made while his own was always a mess and stained.

“You look like you had a stressful day,” a voice rumbled, sending a chill up Keith’s spine.

Sendak sat at a table with a holo-tablet in his hand. His armor was stripped off and sat in a pile beside him along with his prosthetic arm. When Keith first saw him like this, he thought it was strange—after all, no one expected to see _Sendak,_ Zarkon’s fiercest commander, to be without his armor and weapon. Keith was one of the few who saw him like this.

“Some of the commanders were a tad more aggressive than usual,” Keith explained. He sauntered over to the table and sat in the spare seat, tucking his legs beneath him. “It’s like the empire isn’t conquering planets fast enough to control their aggressive behavior.”

“Heh.” Sendak looked at him with his singular yellow eye. “Taking it out on you isn’t the proper way of handling it. The arena is starting to seem pointless now.”

Keith smiled. Sendak treated him like an actual person instead of a cum dumpster. Yes, they had fucked when they first met, but Sendak wasn’t like the others. He was more tolerable than the other commanders and showed him respect and kindness, which was something he didn’t receive often. Their conversations didn’t involve the conquering of planets—instead, they would talk shit with each other about how terrible the other commanders were. Keith appreciated the snark that Sendak would bring to the bedroom, it was different from what the others would bring him.

“At least you’re different. I’d be bored out of my mind if you weren’t around,” Keith commented.

Sendak gave him a strained smile. “We only have a few moments longer before that can continue.”

Keith’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow for another section of the galaxy—it’s time to expand Emperor Zarkon’s reign and claim the universe as ours.”

That meant that Sendak would be gone for who knew how long. Keith would be without the only one he considered close enough to be a friend. His days would be filled with just random soldiers who wanted to fuck him and leave him in his own filth. He would be bored until Sendak returned and—dare he say it—lonely.

That thought left a hole in Keith’s stomach.

He stepped off his seat and moved closer to Sendak. Keith made sure to sway his hips even more so than usual, an attempt to entice his companion. Sendak moved the holo-tablet aside so that Keith could crawl into his lap. He buried his face into purple fur, wishing that he could have all his attention. Keith could never explain the kind of relationship he had with Sendak—he couldn’t say that they were in a relationship, but they weren’t exactly friends.

Their relationship held a “give and take” quality, but Keith wondered if Sendak was giving more than he was taking. If there was a way for him to convince Sendak to stay, he would do it. Keith would look for any way to have Sendak stay by his side.

Wrapping his arms around Sendak’s shoulders, Keith rolled their hips together. It only managed to pull a small moan out of him while Sendak remained quiet. He pouted, burying his face harder into fur. Sendak was usually pent up so much that it never took long for Keith to get him hard. Now, it seemed like he wasn’t paying attention to him at all.

“Sendak, come on…” Keith muttered. “I’ve been waiting for you all day.”

A chuckle left Sendak, a rare sound for the commander. He placed the holo-pad down onto the table. “Keith, I have work to do before we can have fun.” His large hand touched Keith’s hip and gave it a squeeze, fingers slipping beneath his clothes. “You’ll have to be patient for a while.”

Being patient was something that Keith could never do. It was a problem since he was a child and he never curbed it—he probably never would.

Sendak picked up the holo-pad again and looked through the reports that were on it. Clearly, he wasn’t planning on giving Keith his attention until he was done. This realization had Keith crossing his arms and pouting. If Sendak wasn’t going to immediately give him the attention he deserved, then he was going to force it out of him.

Keith waited until it seemed that Sendak was completely focused in his work. It was only when he was with Keith that his guard was ever lowered and that was a good thing. His negligence in his surroundings and of the boy in his lap allowed Keith to slip off without drawing any attention to himself. If Sendak knew him as well as he knew combat, then he would know that he was up to something. Instead, he was none the wiser even when his legs were pushed again.

Getting comfortable on his knees, Keith pressed his cheek against Sendak’s thigh. He was still being ignored for the holo-pad. It was time to up the ante and to push him even further. Keith moved forward until his face pressed against the bulge of Sendak’s dick. Even soft it was huge and straining against his pants. He could hardly wait to have it in his mouth or in his dripping cunt or ass. Maybe Keith could convince him to switch back and forth between _both_ of his holes.

 _“Keith,”_ Sendak hissed as Keith mouthed along the shape of his cock.

He knew he was playing dirty, but he didn’t care. Sendak should have known better than to ignore him after having a rough day of clients. Keith had been sending him messages nearly all day saying how terrible people have been behaving with him. He should have seen this coming and dropped all his other duties just to cater to him.

Keith realized he was starting to sound like a bratty sub, but he didn’t care.

His eyes remained on Sendak as he licked along the shape, watching for any signs of frustration on his face. Sendak was still staring at his holo-pad but his brow was furrowed and his eye twitched. Keith knew it wouldn’t be long now. In a matter of seconds, he would have Sendak’s dick in him, fucking him until he was a babbling mess on the bed.

Sendak didn’t break, though. His attention remained completely on his notes for his mission.

Keith huffed and pressed his cheek against Sendak’s hardened cock. How much more did he have to do to get Sendak’s attention around here?

But he wasn’t about to give up. Keith looked around the room until he found a fruit knife on the table. He was expertly skilled with a knife and twirled it in his hand. Looking up at Sendak, he could see an eyebrow quirked up, but his attention wasn’t on Keith. It was a shame that he wasn’t going to stop him from doing this.

Bringing the knife down, Keith cut away at Sendak’s combat suit.

“Keith,” Sendak snarled. Now he was giving Keith all his attention, his lips curling to show his fangs.

He didn’t pay Sendak any mind. Keith continued to cut away at the material until his cock was exposed to him. Licking his lips, he locked eyes with Sendak and leaned forward. He swallowed his ridged cock whole, moving down it until his nose was buried in purple fur. Keith moaned around it, pressing his tongue against the ridges. Above him, Sendak cursed and he could feel the strain from holding back gathering in his thighs. This wouldn’t do when Keith wanted nothing more than for him to snap and fuck him. After all, that was why he was here—to get fucked.

Keith moved along Sendak’s cock, moaning at the briny taste that coated his tongue. He didn’t enjoy blowing any of the other commanders, but this cock? He loved tasting Sendak’s cock and how heavy it felt on his tongue. Keith would happily spend hours sucking his cock even if he didn’t get laid in the process.

But he wanted to get fucked. He would tease Sendak until he finally decided to fuck him like the feral and vicious creature he was.

“I can’t wait to have your cock in me,” Keith muttered, pulling off his cock. He stroked it slowly, biting his lip at the bead of precum that flowed out. “All day when the other soldiers and commanders were fucking me, I was thinking about you coming in and stealing me away.”

A snarl left Sendak and Keith felt his ego swell.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to forget your reports and fuck me? Hm?”

Sendak dropped the holo-pad and grabbed Keith by the back of his head. He pulled him up and crashed their lips together. Sharp fangs nipped at Keith’s lip, making tiny cuts on his mouth. They would be cuts he would wear with pride knowing that he finally got what he wanted from Sendak. A gasp left him as sharp claws ripped his “clothes” off, leaving him bare before Sendak’s very eyes.

“You’re such a naughty slut,” Sendak growled against Keith’s mouth. He dug his fingers into his hair and tilted his head back. Sendak ran his teeth over a pale neck. “All you want is a cock in your cunt, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Keith whined. He rutted against Sendak’s cock pressed against his stomach. “I’ve wanted your cock all day.”

“Then I better give it to you, shouldn’t I?”

A shudder wracked Keith’s body and a sigh left his lips. He had been waiting for it to happen and it finally would. His legs were spread wider as Sendak wrapped a hand around his cock. Keith was only given a few strokes before large fingers moved to his cunt, plunging two of them in.

“Ah! Yes!”

“Be patient, cub,” Sendak muttered.

A third finger was pushed into Keith’s cunt and his legs quivered from the sensation. There was no better feeling than the way Sendak prepared his cunt for his dick. The others he fucked had managed to make him feel good, but it was different when it came to Sendak. His dick was on a different level than any other—Sendak’s dick felt better than anything else in the universe.

Keith chewed on his lip as Sendak easily lifted him up. He twisted him around until they were flushed back to chest, Sendak’s cock just hovering outside his cunt. It was embarrassing to admit that a chill ran up Keith’s spine. In only a matter of minutes, he would have the best cock in Zarkon’s Empire filling him up to the brim. He could hardly wait.

 _“Yes,”_ Keith whimpered as Sendak filled him. Each ridge caught on his cunt the deeper it went. Their hips were flushed together, and Keith melted against him. This was what he was waiting for all day.

“Now hold this.”

“W-what…?”

Sendak shoved the holo-pad into his hands. He positioned it so that it was easily accessible, stretching Keith’s arms out. A furry finger tapped against the screen, pulling up the reports he had previously been looking at. Keith looked from the tablet to Sendak—what was he doing? Had he teased Keith this entire time just to stick his cock in him and go back to his reports?

“No way!” Keith squirmed in Sendak’s lap. “I’m not some kind of tablet stand for you!”

Growling, Sendak gripped his wrist tightly. Any more force and Keith’s wrist would snap but he knew that it wouldn’t happen—it was just a threat.

“Do you want to be fucked like the little slut that you are?” He licked up Keith’s neck and groaned at the shudder that wrapped his small form. “Then I suggest you behave yourself while I read these reports. Keep my cock nice and warm, do you hear me?”

Keith couldn’t believe that he was reduced to becoming a cock sleeve that wouldn’t be fucked yet. None of the other commanders had ever dared to treat him like this. They knew what they wanted and fucked him like the whore he promoted himself as.

As he was ordered, Keith remained still while Sendak read. The reports would be scrolled through often which was proof that they were being read fast. However, sometimes Sendak would be sadistic. He would scroll back to a previous page and read it again before scrolling down to the page he was on. Sometimes he would ask Keith if he remembered the page. Sendak would suck his teeth when Keith told him he didn’t remember.

This was ridiculous. Keith would squirm in Sendak’s lap, quietly begging for Sendak to do something to him. The only thing he would get in response was a pinch to his sides. Sharp nails would dig into his skin enough to bruise it. It didn’t matter how needy Keith was for his cock, Sendak had different plans for him. What made it really cruel was when a hand would stroke Keith’s cock, driving him even more delirious with need.

An hour passed before Sendak finally finished his reports—an hour of Keith being stuffed full of his cock, having to adjust his arm’s height whenever he lowered the tablet.

Sendak sighed and took the tablet from Keith’s hands. He placed it on the table and wrapped his arm around the smaller form. Keith melted into the touch and pressed his head against Sendak’s shoulder.

“You’ve been a good boy for me, Keith,” Sendak commented. He ran his hand over Keith’s stomach, feeling the bulge of his cock. “And good boys get treated to good things, don’t they?”

Keith shuddered and bit down on his lip. “Please, Sendak…”

Sendak hooked his arm under Keith’s legs and stood up. His cock was still firmly in Keith’s snatch as he walked to the bed. Dropping him carelessly on the bed, Sendak hovered over him. Keith chewed on his lip as he stared at his dripping cock, slick with his own juices and ready for more. He easily opened his legs to accept Sendak between them.

“Look at you… You’re so willing and ready for some cock to fill you up,” Sendak commented.

“I need it. _Please,_ need it…!”

Sendak hummed. “I changed my mind.”

_What?_

Keith stared at Sendak as he crawled onto the bed and laid down, his back facing him. His bulky form looked strange on the bed. No one liked to think that commanders needed to rest and sleep like everyone else in the empire. Keith had slept beside him plenty of times, but this was new—Sendak had never shunned him and kept him from sex. It was a new level of cruel even from him.

“Are you serious right now?” Keith questioned, his voice tight.

“I’m tired—it’s been a long day.” Sendak’s answer held a playful tone to it.

But it still irritated Keith.

With a growl, he gripped him by his shoulder and pulled him. Keith had strength when he needed to use it on commanders who wouldn’t get off him. Rarely did he ever use it on Sendak, but there was no denying the fact that he could move him. Keith pulled at Sendak’s shoulder until he was on his back. He wore a mischievous look as Keith climbed on top of him.

“You’re not teasing me and then rolling around to go to sleep!” Keith said with a snarl.

His fangs were bared, and his pupils turned into thin slits. He reached between them and gripped Sendak’s cock. It pressed against the folds of his cunt and Keith bit his lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. There was no way he was going to give Sendak the pleasure of knowing how much he affected him.

Sinking onto Sendak’s cock was blissful. Keith tossed his head back and let out a shuddering whimper. His cock always managed to stretch him to his limits. He had to be one of the biggest commanders in the empire, in both his stature and his cock. Keith loved it. His hips rolled against Sendak’s, nudging his cock impossibly deeper inside him. If he could, he wanted to taste it in the back of his throat while Sendak fucked him.

A rough hand on his hip brought him back from his thoughts. Sendak was holding onto him, keeping him in place so that he could fuck Keith.

That wouldn’t happen today.

Grabbing his hand, Keith pinned Sendak’s arm above his head. _“No._ You don’t get to control me today.”

Sendak seemed satisfied with such a response.

Satisfied that Sendak wouldn’t move, Keith moved his hands to Sendak’s chest. He lifted his hips slowly to savor the ridges that caught on his snatch. His cock was so addictive, and he loved every inch that slipped out of him. There would be no buildup to any kind—what Keith wanted was to get down and dirty and feel Sendak’s cock filling him up.

Slamming down onto his cock shook the whole bed. Keith tossed his head back and cried up at the ceiling. There was no stopping him as he continued to fuck himself on Sendak. For once, instead of him being used as a fuck toy, he was using someone else. The shift in power and control was exhilarating. Keith finally understood why so many enjoyed using him to assert dominance. He had never felt a surge like this before.

“That’s right, pet,” Sendak muttered. _“Fuck_ me.”

Keith dug his claws into Sendak’s chest. His wings grew out, flapping to help him ride faster. Using his wings only helped to increase the pleasure surging through him. His tail curled around in front of him and Sendak took hold of it. A clawed thumb pressed against the arrowed tip, rubbing it between the pads of his fingers.

“N-no!” Keith whimpered and shook his head. Not every commander would use how sensitive his tail could be during sex. Sendak was different, though—he always used it to push Keith to the edge and make him cum quickly. Doing it now was completely unfair since he was trying to hold dominance over him.

“What’s wrong, Keith? Am I not playing fair?” Sendak questioned.

It was such a silly question to ask. “Of course not!” He tried to tug his tail back, but Sendak had a tight hold on it. The sensation was relentless as he continued to rub at the sensitive appendage. _“Fuck!_ Sendak!”

“Keep fucking me, Keith,” Sendak ordered. “Keep fucking me like the hungry little whore that you are.”

Keith bowed his head and whimpered. It was almost a struggle to keep riding him. Even with his wings to help him, his legs were straining to keep moving. Soon, his wings were starting to feel the ache, shuddering whenever they flapped downwards. In hindsight, Keith wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep going.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sendak’s shoulders. His hips continued to slide, bringing the cock in and out of him, his own cock rubbing against a furred stomach. Sendak released Keith’s tail in favor of gripping him by his horn. If his tail was sensitive, so was his horns—too often someone would use it as a handle as they fucked him. However, Sendak was the only one who knew how to do it right. He knew exactly how tight to grip them and how hard to fuck Keith while doing it.

Sendak pulled him into a kiss, fangs nipped at his soft lips and his blood was eagerly lapped up. Keith couldn’t handle all the sensations at once. It felt like his mind was swimming in pleasure.

“I-I need more…” Keith whispered against Sendak’s mouth.

A chuckle rang through his ears and he shuddered, his hips faltering. “I thought you wanted to take control, my pet,” Sendak said. “Don’t you want to keep riding me and take my cock deep in your cunt?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel his cunt constricting hard around Sendak’s cock. The way Sendak talked dirty to him always pulled a positive reaction from him.

“Fuck me,” Keith ordered with a roll of his hips.

Sendak sucked in a shuddering breath. “Say it again.”

He pushed off Sendak until he sat up. His wings fluttered as he stretched them out behind him. “Sendak, I _order_ you to fuck me.”

Keith could see how something snapped in Sendak’s eye.

A ferocious growl escaped Sendak. He wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him off his cock. Keith was facedown on the bed before he realized what was happening. His wings shrunk down to size to accommodate Sendak’s weight against his back. A loud moan left him as his tail was wrapped around Sendak’s wrist before a heavy hand was pressed to the back of his head.

Sendak completely had him at his mercy.

 _“Mine,”_ Sendak growled as he started to brutally fuck Keith. His hips pressed against Keith’s hard with each thrust into him, his balls slapping against the back of his thighs.

Pleasurable chills had wracked Keith’s body with each stroke of the cock in his cunt. His dick had been weeping for attention. It dripped onto the sheets and he didn’t stop himself from wrapping a hand around it. Sendak’s growl vibrated through him and Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. The fact that he was touching himself only seemed to fuel Sendak’s desire to fill him up and breed him.

Keith would have loved that. If Sendak claimed him as his own and took him away from being the Empire’s whore, he wouldn’t disagree. Sendak could free him from being touched by anyone else and only care for Keith himself. It was a thing that they had talked about many times but never put it to action.

Sendak was simply too busy. Maybe when Zarkon ruled the entire universe, things would be different.

With a whimper, Keith stroked himself faster, feeling the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. He didn’t have the chance to cum before with the previous commanders he had been with. This was going to be the biggest one he had all _week._

“Sendak…” Keith muttered. “Sendak…!”

“I’m with you,” Sendak whispered in his ear, nibbling on it. “Cum for me, my pet.”

As if those were the trigger words he needed, Keith clenched around Sendak’s cock and cummed so hard his entire body started to shake. His wings fluttered, and his tail tightened around Sendak’s wrist. It seemed to only spur his partner on, fucking Keith harder and harder until he filled him up with searing heat.

Keith whimpered and buried his face in the bed as he felt Sendak pumping into him. It felt good to cum together, something that didn’t happen with other commanders. Sendak felt better than any of the others he fucked.

A sigh left him as Sendak released him and lowered them both to the bed. Tender kisses and nips were delivered to his neck, sending more chills up Keith’s spine. He reached back and wrapped his fingers around purple fur, hoping to pull Sendak even closer to him.

Sendak was gone in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave myself the vapors~. i hope everyone enjoyed this! ♥
> 
> talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) or come see some dirty things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/).


End file.
